


A Super Natural Bond

by Ilikeeggs



Series: The life of Allister [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Allister is a precious boy, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied Tragic Past, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Supportive Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeeggs/pseuds/Ilikeeggs
Summary: Allister spends time with his Gengar after a match.
Series: The life of Allister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568896
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	A Super Natural Bond

On the dark purple carpet of the mysterious gym locker room, a young boy sits hugging his knees; face down, his mask thrown to the side.

Five Pokeballs lay innocently to his left, all shaking to a degree, however one was shaking more vigorously than the rest.

Allister’s Gengar popped out of his circular home and sat down to his trainer’s side, mumbling something unintelligible.

Finally, Allister reacted.

A snort, a giggle, and then finally a laugh.

Allister laughed almost wholeheartedly with his Pokémon. They both giggled and chuckled, one sounding sweet and innocent, the other sounding quite mischievous.

It lasted for a whole 3 minutes until the human boy caught his breath and spoke.

“’M glad I didn’t laugh out there,” The ghost expert admitted, “Otherwise, I woulda been real embarrassed. That challenger was really funny, makin’ jokes like he was made for the spotlight.” 

“Gengar! Gen!” His best friend agreed.

Allister sat up and lifted his head, revealing a face not many have ever seen. He had an innocent face that was no older then 10, with violet eyes that seemed to hold hundreds of different emotions in them.

The young boy nuzzled into Gengar’s side, his eyes dropping and a yawn escaping him.

“I don’ have ‘more challengers today, right? Not many are able to get past Kabu anyways.”

“Gengar!” The ghost type confirmed. No more challengers today.

Many would just guess what their Pokémon was saying to them; Allister however, knew exactly what all his partners said. His ability to understand ghosts came in handy lots of times.

“ _Yeah, but at what cost did you get that gift?”_ The gym leader’s subconscious asked.

“ _No No No, I won’t think about it. I’m not thinking about it. I’m fine, I’m okay. I have Gengar now, and Dusknoir, Mimikyu and my other-”_

A single tear fell from the child’s eye. The dam was opening again and he couldn’t stop it.

Gengar took hold of his trainer’s hands, giving him a reassuring squeeze and a comforting look.

This wasn’t unusual. Gengar and the rest of the team often had to help Allister with his panic attacks and almost daily grief. 

“Gengar, gan, gan, gar.” He said, which Allister knew translated into, “ _I’m here for you. You’re going to be okay. I’m not going anywhere.”_

Allister eventually calmed down and just focused on the sound of his and Gengar’s matched breathing.

He sniffed, “Crumbs. Thanks buddy. What would I ever do without you?”

The Pokémon chuckled, “Gengar! Gar gen!” ‘ _Without me you wouldn’t be able to stand in front of a portal to actual Hell and look awesome doing it!’_ He joked.

“I guess you’re right about that,” Allister giggled while cuddling into his friend, “You’re the best and coolest. ‘M the luckiest trainer in the world.”

The small child yawned, more tired than he was before because of his panic attack. He wanted nothing more than to just go limp next to Gengar’s side and fall asleep. But he couldn’t, he was still in his locker room and his gym trainers or Dan could come in at any minute and see his face. And he didn’t want to go to sleep with his mask on.

Gengar seemingly read the boy’s mind, and he took his trainer’s pokeball belt and secured it around Allister’s waist for him. The ghost then picked him up and teleported back home.

By the time they got there, Allister was already half-asleep, still wrapped safely in his Pokémon’s arms. 

“Love ya, Gengar.” The little boy mumbled.

The ghost type’s usually mischievous smile turned soft after Allister said that.

They both had a good nap that day, and an even better battle at the stadium the next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good! This was just a small thing that came to my mind but I know our spooky Allister is pretty popular right now. And I can't blame anyone for loving him, he's adorable.


End file.
